She Will Be Loved
by Pirateking19
Summary: A song fic based on the song by Maroon 5. Rachel comes to him every Saturday night for a friend and for someone who cares for her. One chapter - completed-


(Hi again guys!!! Well this is a song fic and is based on the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. (I met them at a concert –woot- So yeah… I do not own any of the "Friends" characters, I would love to but I do not so… Anyways this is short and sweet and en-joey!!!)

It was another Saturday night. Rachel returned home from her date with Tony, the man who made her sick when he reached across the table to hold her hand. It was just one bad date after another. She looked at her closed apartment door in thought before turning around and glancing at the door across the hall. Without hesitation she turned the doorknob and snuck in quietly, avoiding turning on any lights. It was well past midnight and she didn't want to wake anyone. Even though it was pitch black, this was her routine. She knew where everything was in the rooms she could successfully cross the room without bumping into anything. She reached down and pulled off her heeled pumps and carried them in her hand, tiptoeing across the floor to the opposite side. Her hair was pulled up in loose curls that shimmered in the dim moon light; a sleek black strapless dress hugged her figure and floated in layers of sparkled fabric to her knees. She found herself before Joey's bedroom.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Rachel felt the need to knock to make sure he wasn't awake but when she heard him snoring she let out a sigh of relief. She slowly opened the door, cringing when the squeak of the hinges echoed throughout the otherwise silent apartment. She frowned and pushed it open only enough for her to slip in, then closed it behind her with a quiet click.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_  
  
His nightlight was on. She grinned when she saw it and stifled a giggle at the lit up spaceman on his wall beside his bed. She loved the fact that he was afraid of the dark. When she first noticed it she had laughed and he got defensive, saying it was a safety precaution. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and her heart warmed when she saw him. Joey was sprawled out on his bed, one leg hanging off the bed, his arm up beside his head, the sheets crumpled around him.  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_  
  
He had the tee-shirt on that Chandler had given him for his birthday, one of those immature "I'm With Stupid" shirts with the arrow that pointed to whoever wore the other shirt. Of course, Chandler's said the same thing but his arrow pointed in the other direction so if they stood side by side, they'd both be "With Stupid." That was, of course, Chandler's type of humor and Joey had, unfortunately, loved it. Pajama bottoms were too big on him and she couldn't see his feet, the pants went below his feet. It was a cute sight and she tilted her head to the side with a warm smile. She thought of her current love life and her smile fell, realizing she hadn't had a serious relationship in almost a year. A boyfriend always ended up as someone else who she couldn't see a future with, no matter who it was, she always left a relationship disappointed.  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_  
  
She noticed a tee shirt folded neatly on the foot of his bed and picked it up. It was his, a Knicks shirt with the logo on the front. But it was left for her. She checked to make sure he was asleep and pulled off her dress silently, folding it and leaving it on the floor. She pulled off her dangle earrings and lay them on her dress then pulled on the tee shirt. It came to her knees and she instantly felt better, hugging her arms around her. She tiptoed around his bed and pulled back the covers, slipping under them and snuggling against him.  
  
_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
  
Joey took a deep breath and looped his arms around her waist and she smiled, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Bad night?" Rachel looked up and saw him looking at her with concern in his eyes. She buried her face in his chest and he soothingly ran a hand up and down her back. He understood her and that's why she came to him after every date that had ended badly for her, which was almost every time. She knew she would find someone who loved her and cared about her here and she always came back to him, looking for a friend.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_  
  
(Song by Maroon 5)


End file.
